


Three times Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel Novak.

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Oneshot, Highschool AU, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Angst, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, but its referenced, or like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: They say you fall in love three times in your life...





	Three times Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel Novak.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is highly appreciated! Please comment your thoughts!

The first time Dean fell in love, he was a teenager; barely a sophomore. An eager 15 year old with high hopes for love, and those hopes had collided with the beautiful Castiel Novak. With his blond hair, Blue eyes and tan skin. Not to mention his stupid smile, dry sense of humor and overly sarcastic character. His kindness, how his eyes lit up when he talked about their school team's wins, his laugh...

Dean at the time was smitten

Dean had no intentions of coming out, or even asking Castiel on a date. Too many fears, and with his Uncle taking care of him and his brother, he was afraid that he might get kicked out, he can't leave Sammy alone. He wants to be a part of his brother's life, unlike their father.

But when the gorgeous Castiel Novak asked him to a school dance, he impulsively agreed. He had the best day of his life there, Castiel had treated him to dinner at his house, Mr and Mrs Novak were the kindest. Castiel had danced with him (they were both horrible dancers) and laughed till the night ended (which was 9, since they had finals in three days). It was perfect, and Castiel was everything Dean imagined him being.

Sadly, After an incident including their Uncle needing to move; Dean was separated from his presumed lover. Dean had fought tooth and nail to stay, but after Bobby (their Uncle) said that Sam's not safe here; he immediately submitted and started packing.

He got his first kiss as he was waiting for the plane. Castiel had followed him to the airport and gave him his first kiss when Dean's admitted to having a fear of flight. Dean had laughed hysterically and gotten his second kiss, then third and fourth. Castiel was left a crying mess in the waiting area, clutching one of Dean's jackets (since they were moving to California) and waving at Dean, who boarded wearing Castiel's band tee. Bobby tried to sooth him, it's only his first boyfriend, he'll find a better person. Maybe even stay in touch with him.

Dean didn't.

California was hell for him, he was constantly pestered to date the school's most popular girl since she obviously liked him, even after he asked Benny to the junior prom and established that even if they're both Bi they're only going as friends between themselves. Dean tried calling Castiel every other day, but naturally, with school getting more important and both of them joining their school's football team, they drifted to talking every week, to every months, to every month and a half until it was senior year and they talked three times a year.

Dean had given up on Castiel and himself after senior year, Castiel was going to Harvard, While Dean decided that Yale was the way to go. They did meet up the summer before they went to University, had a week together that was so great Dean was convinced it was all a dream, but the pictures on his phone said otherwise.

Dean spent the next two years trying to survive Uni, He made tons of friends, but only had Charlie and Kevin as his actual friends. Both we're Genius's even though Charlie wanted to go to MIC rather than Yale but her mother was sick and she felt horrible to be across country from her. Kevin on the other hand, wanted to study law in Stanford but his mother had different thoughts for him. They all bonded on shitty pasts and shitty love lives. Charlie seemed to have faith in Castiel and Dean, even though Castiel had been MIA for the past two years except for texts every few months.

Dean stopped thinking about him.

 

The Second time Dean fell in love was when Castiel surprised him during their break.

Dean had gone back to his hometown to meet up with his Uncle and Brother, the last time they could meet since Sam had gotten a full ride for Stanford. Bobby kept gushing about how his two boys had grown up so great, Dean was tempted to shut down his affection and deflect it to Sam; since Dean had only gotten a two semester scholarship, while Sam had gotten all semesters for free. Bobby seemed to sense Dean's thoughts and stranded to a full lecture about how Dean went from 'No college will accept me' to 'I have to choose between so many scholarships' and that itself was amazing and so great.

Dean had escaped with a simple "Sure, Bobby" and went out to the bakery that was around the corner, where he found Castiel working temporarily and Dean was confused whether to be Happy or Angry or something in between. Castiel had sensed Dean's annoyance and brought him apple pie and coffee, asking for forgiveness and if Dean would like to go on a date.

Dean felt his heart stumble a little more, it was the first time he could call it love and be sure about it. Castiel didn't change a bit, although he did look more mature with a harsh stubble and a more muscular frame. Dean definitely didn't swoon.

Otherwise Castiel was the same guy, with semi-clueless eyes and dry wit that made Dean laugh hard and double over. They talked after Cas' shift and exchanged life updates, meanwhile Dean kept thinking about Castiel's bright eyes and messy hair that seemed to fall on his forehead with sweat from the summer heat.

They shared a few more kisses, Dean counts his twenty first, second and third kiss as taken and awaits for the rest.

During that summer was when Dean finally (he totally wasn't fantasizing about it) slept with Castiel. It was rushed and passionate and messy and most importantly filled with love. If you as Dean what had lead up to it he'd probably say he doesn't know, one moment Castiel was talking about his courses and the second Dean was on his lap sucking his face off and grinding like he's been practicing since creation. Maybe it was the thought of them letting go of each other or maybe the excitement of actually being together. Dean was promised a wedding as they laid together, really out of breath and sweaty (and sticky) but he didn't mind, he laughed and planned out their to-be wedding.

At the time he thought it was a joke, they're so young and they're going to be separated for the next three years (Castiel was studying Bioengineering while Dean was studying Computer Science. Which caused Castiel to have an extra year in college.) And who knows maybe they'll find others to love while they're cramming for an exam. Castiel believed firmly that Dean was his one and only, but would understand if Dean found someone while he's away.

Dean didn't, infact, he pushed anyone who thought about flirting with him. He and Castiel were destined, the ring Castiel gave him (it was a cheap iron ring that had 'Forever Yours' inscribed inside, it was a Christmas gift). Castiel said that he's not going to let their promise of marriage die, he's a man of his words and Dean will be his lawful husband in two years. When Dean graduates.

Of course Ellen and Bobby have them their blessings at once, upon seeing the ring Sam started saving up for a tux "I want to be the fanciest, Dean" he said and Dean had laughed him off. Cas'll be the fanciest, no doubt. 

 

The third time Dean fell in love was when Castiel got on one knee and asked Dean to be his forever. No more separation and no more waiting, it's him and Dean forever and always and nobody could get in their way.

Dean had teared up and urged Castiel to "hurry up and give me the damn ring already" to which the entire park (Did I forget to mention that they're in a park? Well they were) cheered. Which were mostly teenagers and soccer moms, but still; Dean felt like he owned the world with Castiel as his official fiancee. He had his fifty-something kiss there, and after that he stopped counting.

Dean realized how amazing Castiel is when he saw him hurriedly wipe at his eyes while Dean walked down the isle, Bobby walking beside him and whispering how proud he was. Sam and Jo threw the flowers infront of Dean and Charlie held the velvet pillow that the wedding rings were on. It seemed so perfect Dean urged Sam to pinch him (Sam misheard and punched him).

And although Dean's three ways of love had expired, he fell a fourth time watching Castiel and his daughter, Claire, play in the playground with their dog, Bones. Dean looked around and grinned to himself, who would have thought his stupid highschool crush would turn into a childish 27 year old man laughing as he got mercilessly dragged by a little 3 year old girl?

Certainly not Dean.


End file.
